User talk:Tim Thomason
Hi Tim, I discovered your Legendary Journeys Wikia a few months ago and have been enjoying working on it. I was wondering if you knew how to create a logo for us? I'm not very savvy when it comes to PhotoShop. ttys--Scottlukaswilliams 18:23, 5 June 2009 (UTC) How about this? I believe I made it the correct size and file type. --Scottlukaswilliams 21:44, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Administrators Hey! Thanks for making me an administrator. What duties does that entail? --Scottlukaswilliams 21:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey Tim, :I haven't seen you here for a while so I hope you're OK. I was wondering if you could make Harrison Preston an admin? He's being doing a great job here lately. --Scottlukaswilliams 21:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC) hey thanks for thanking me, I am a huge herc/xena fan. Thanks to Netflix I have been getting back into it and came across this wikia Templates? Hi Tim. You've probably noticed that I've recently been editing loads on here, but I'm only new. I've come to you with this problem because you are probably A LOT more advanced than me in using Wikia ans because you are obviously the creator. When I was looking at the Kingdom Hearts Wikia (or any self-respecting one) I realised that all of the information on the main characters is all organised in a table. After researching about them, I discovered 'templates'. I had a go at trying to make one, but it didn't work at all. I was wondering if you could make one for the main characters and the episode articles? I was thinking that it might be a method of improving it and giving it a 'uniform' style of look. --Harrison P 20:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Im confused Do u know wat episode it was when Hercules used ice powers to kill a woman surrounded in a column of fire, hie kissed her. He got these powers by kissing a woman who was on the ground next to him. she used these powers before hercules got there, she surrounded herself with her ice powers and when this fire woman tried to attack her she screached because of her ice powers :I think you may be thinking of "Not Fade Away." --Scottlukaswilliams 00:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No, I looked it up and there wasn't a woman in a tornadoe of flame and a woman with ice powers if u can give a list of other episodes that might have this. Thank you Page Titles Hey, Tim. Just a random Question - How do I rename Page Names? Thanks, --Harrison Preston 19:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Current Clean-Up: Gods Loving the idea of your whole "correction scheme". Just wanna suggest a problem that you may want to address: All of the God character pages (bar Ares) need "Wikifying", in the sense that they need summarys with subheadings, references, images in the infobox, spelling corections etc. I've been meaning to do this for ages now, but I've been tied up with templates and such. Harrison Preston 17:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Related to this is the issue of Powers. Tim, if you get a chance, can you please weigh-in on the forum about this? --Scottlukaswilliams 17:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Comic License Hey Tim, Do you know the answer to this question? "I've been trying to put the license on the Comic book covers i added. The Website comics.org states that it is CC BY 3.0, but i can't seem to find the template for that specific license. I found the CC by SA but is this the same." --Scottlukaswilliams 22:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) different Julie Sherman Hi, I just saw you added me as a writer for one episode of Xena -- that was a different Julie Sherman... minus the "Wolfe." That writer, "Julie Sherman" the one who did Xena, is NOT the same as me, "Julie Sherman Wolfe" -- could you please change it? Thanks. (I love Xena but don't want to take credit for something I didn't write!)